Time Troubles
by usedtobearavenclaw
Summary: When Draco Malfoy interrupts Hermione Granger while in the process of going back in time, only chaos will endure. But when you add The Marauders, Snape, and a very confused Lucius Malfoy, Trouble will happen. But maybe trouble can make two enemies friends. Or even more then friends.
1. Chapter 1

****Disclaimer:** **I don't own Harry Potter. I may wish, pretend, imagine, but I will never own Harry Potter. *le sigh*

**A/N: **Story I started on Ifunny and decided to continue here! If you are reading this chapter from Ifunny, I changed Lucius's age so the people in the Marauders' year, Hermione, and Draco are all third years.

* * *

Hermione walked down the halls of Hogwarts. She knew what she was doing would be deadly if it got in the wrong hands. She had to make sure no one knew about it or saw her use it.

Finally, she was alone. She reached in her pocket and pulled out the small gadget, a time turner. This magical device could take her back in time, which made it very dangerous.

Hermione, of course, used it to take extra classes. With permission from Professor Dumbledore, she went back in time so she could be part of a class she missed by being In another one. Call her crazy, for wanting to take extra classes, but she felt like she needed to do it.

The past few years had been amazing since she'd learned that she ha magical blood. She had been excited to learn magic and have fun.

That was before she became close with Harry and Ron and also before she found out how some pureblood and even some halfblood wizards and witches treated the muggleborn ones.

She remembered how people always made fun of her even before she came to Hogwarts. She was always called names for having messy hair, having a weird name, for being herself.

When she found out she had been accepted into Hogwarts, she was overjoyed. A chance for her to start over, a chance to fit in. Little did she know, people were still people even with magic.

Hermione grittited her teeth. Here she was now, taking more classes then any pureblood student and getting better grades than all of them combined.

She spun the time turner once, twice, a thi-

"Granger? What are you-" Hermione felt a boy's arm reach out and grab her shoulder. Her fingers slipped and the timeturner did its job and sent Hermione and her intruder back in time.

She and the boy flew back in time, appearing in the same spot they had been standing in. Except that thanks to the magic of time travel, she was on top of the boy who had interrupted her. In fact, their faces were mere inches away.

"Granger? The hell are you doing?" Shouted a very flustered Draco Malfoy of all people.

"Oh...um..Sorry..."

Feeling embarrassed from their almost kiss, the two got up and brushed themselves off.

"What were you doing? I know you wouldn't throw yourself on top of me so somthi-" Draco was muffled by Hermione covering his mouth with her hand.

"Shhh! Shut your mouth for one second!" She knew that they had gone back in time, but she didn't know to where. Great.

"Get your dirty mudblood hands off of me!" Shouted Draco who'd managed to escape her attempt at silencing him. He took off to the right hallway, Hermione following. She couldn't let him screw with the past!

"Malfoy! Get your arse over here! I need to explain something!" She caught up to him. He had stopped,"Finally, here listen you won't believe me but... Malfoy?"

Draco was staring at a male student who was walking up to them. Hermione studied the guy questioningly, and was even more shocked once she realized who it was.

"Third years up this late? Both of you two to Dumbledore's office." Calmly spoke the voice of 18 year old Lucius Malfoy.

Hermione shook herself off. She had to keep herself steady so she wouldn't mess up the future. She opened her mouth to speak, but was interrupted by Draco.

"D-dad?" He asked, still gaping at him. Hermione facepalmed. She didn't need to do anything, He would screw it up for everyone.

"Is he ok? I'm not anyone's dad." Lucius said, shocked.

"Oh, It's just a misunderstanding, you happen to look look his father." She said quickly.

"A Slytheirn and a Gryffindor, alone together at nine pm. How suspicious." drawled Lucius.

"Well, as head boy, fifeteen points from Gryffindor." Hermione rolled her eyes. She could totally see where Draco got all his... traits from.

"I'm sorry, we'll be on our way then." Hermione grabbed Draco's arm and tried to walk away.

"Oh no you don't. Being up this late will have to result in a trip to Dumbledore's office." Lucius smirked.

Dumbledore could totally help Hermione out of this situation! She pulled Draco, who seemed to be more relaxed now, over to Lucius.

"I believe you can take this Gryffindork to the headmaster' s office, Right?" Of course Draco wouldn't be in trouble but she was.

"Yea, I-I can do that." Draco stammered, obviously still in shock. He slipped his arm out of Hermione's tight grasp and the two walked to Dumbledore's office.

"What the Hell were you doing with a time turner?" Draco snapped.

"You know what they are?" She asked. She'd always got the sense that they were illegal secretive magical tools. She had felt like she was in on some sort of a big secret. Now knowing that Malfoy knew about them made the special feeling go away.

"Of course I do!" He looked at her as if she'd just asked him if he knew what a wand is.

"Sorry." She replied sarcastically.

"Now back to my question, What were you doing with one?"

"I use it to take extra classes under Dumbledore's knowledge." He sighed dramatically.

"Of course you'd take extra classes."

"What else would I do with it?" She asked furiously.

"Exactly. You'd do nothing other then bury your nose in books."

"What would you do with one?"She asked. He flushed red as they arrived at Dumbledore's office door.

"What would the password even be? Some sort of candy right?" He asked.

"Yea. Try something."

"Chocolate Frog?" Nothing," Bertie Bott' s Every Flavor bean?" Still nothing. The two tried a couple more times.

"Wait, let me try something. Hershey bar. Reese's peanut butter cup. Snickers." The door opened, revealing a spiral staircase. Hermione smiled proudly.

"What the hell is a Snickers? Is that some type of muggle candy? Sounds horrid." Draco shuddered

"It's better then it sounds." Hermione laughed under her breath as Draco's face paled.

"You mean, You've eatten one of those?" He gasped. Hermione laughed and walked up the stairs to Dumbledore's office.

~End


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter. I just borrow the characters and change the plot. Okay? Okay. (I also don't own The Fault In Our Stars)

**A/N:** I felt like the first two chapters were sorta short so I merged them together into one chapter. So this will be the 2nd chapter and not third. And the rest of the story should be from first person perspective and not third.

* * *

**Hermione's POV **

As I walked up the stairs, I thought about how weird this situation is. It's not every day you go back in time-unwilingly-with your enemy. And it's the time period which his parents are teens and If I'm was right, so are Harry's and Ron's. Mine were somewhere in the muggle world, in middle or high school.

Draco and I made it up the stairs to Dumbledore's office. He was sitting at his desk, as if he was waiting for us. He still had his half moon glasses and white beard, but it was a bit shorter and lighter.

"Professor, I don't know if you'll believe us, but-" I started but stopped seeing Dumbledore had put his hand up to shush me.

"I got a letter a few minutes ago saying there was time turner energy in the future and the destination was Hogwarts. I do believe you've something to do with it?" He asked.

"Yes, I was using the time turner on your account to take extra classes. When this guy," I pointed to Draco,"Rudely interrupted me and made my figures slip, taking us back in time."

Draco scowled," It wasn't my fault! It was yours for using a time turner in the middle of the hall."

"It was empty! And what were you doing out of class?" I argued.

"I had to go find you! McGonagall asked me out of all people to find her star student when she didn't show up for Transfiguration!"

"Why would she ask you and not Harry or Ron or a Gryffindor!"

"You think I know? I was asking that question myself!" He said quickly.

I looked at Dumbledore who was watching us with a look of confusion on his face,"Professor, is there a way for us to get back?" I asked.

"Do you have the time turner?" He asked. I checked my pockets.

"I have it," Said Draco. When had he picked it up?,"I picked it up while you were...uh...getting off of me." Both of our faces flushed red.

He dug in his robe pocket and put what was the time turner on the desk. It had gotten bent and the hourglass part wasn't connected to the rest of it.

"What did you do?" I shouted. He cowered in his chair.

"I may or may not have stepped on it?"He said slowly, fidgeting.

I cursed under my breath. He was worse then Ron! If I got stuck with him, we'd probably be back now.

"Well the only way for you two to get back is with the same time turner you came with. I can't repair it, only a few wizards and witches have the knowledge and right to do so." said Dumbledore.

"Then how do we get back?" I asked.

"I know of a wizard who can fix it, I'll owl him after this. It might take a while to get it fixed, so you two should get comfortable."Dumbledore waved his wand at the two of us, changing our robes to Hufflepuff colors and Draco's hair color to a brownish red color that could rival the Weasley's infamous hair. He waved his wand again, making my curly mess of hair straight and shiny.

"What did you do that for!" snarled Draco.

"Your hair color is much to recognizable, a Malfoy I presume?" Draco nodded.

"Why are we wearing Hufflepuff robes?" I asked.

"You two have too many family members or family friends who could recognise you in the future in your original houses. Hufflepuff colors also suite you both well." He finished. Draco groaned and I ran a hand through my silky hair.

"Now, You two will be known as Bailey Fenderson and Leo Johnson. Two exchange students from America who will be staying for a while. For tonight you can stay in here," He waved his wand, creating a simple bunk bed next to the wall.

"Now, Goodnight." Dumbledore walked out of his office, leaving me with Dra-Leo.

"Well this is strange." I said, trying to break the awkward tension.

"Strange? I'm in Hufflepuff, I'm a bloody ginger, and my parents are 18. This is beyond bizarre and terrifying." He shuddered.

"There's nothing wrong with being a Hufflepuff or being ginger." I defended. He flopped onto the bottom bunk with a sigh.

"And even better, I'm trapped with you, of all people. And what kind of a name is Leo?"

"I like it, it's pretty common in the muggle world."He groaned again.

"So you're saying I have a muggle name too?" I climbed up the ladder to the top bunk and ignored him. I couldn't sleep, my body still thinking it's noon. I pulled out my wand and summoned a book I saw on Dumbledore's bookshelf. The Tales of Beetle the Bard.

I opened to a random page. _Babbity Rabbity and her Cackling Stump_. Sounded like a little kid story, but I was bored so I read it.

"What are you doing?" Popped Draco's ginger head. God, never thought I'd be thinking that. The bunk wasn't that tall, making it easy for him to peak over the top bunk.

"Reading." He rolled his eyes.

"_No,_ Hermione Granger reading? Since when?" He said sarcastically.

"Shush, it's Bailey Fenderson." I said, not wanting to blow our cover.

"There's no one else hear Granger." He was right, but I felt like we needed to practice our new names.

"What are you reading?" He asked. I showed him the cover.

"It's a wizarding fairytale book right?" I double checked.

"Yea, My favorite one is _The Fountain of Fair Fortune._ I liked it so much, my dad tried to censor it cause one of the witches falls in love with a muggle knight and he thought it would be a bad example for me." He said.

"I haven't read it yet, I've only read Babbity Rabbity." I replied.

"That one's boring, nothing really happens. Here, I'll read it out loud."

I got down from the top bunk and sat on his bed. I flipped to the story ans listened as he read the story out loud, with different voices.

As he read, I watched in awe at how different he seemed. He didn't have his platinum blonde hair and smirk combo, but warm red hair and a smile. An actual smile. Maybe the hair color was affecting his mind for the better. He still had his almost silver eyes and voice. But he was acting different, friendly and kind insted of a stuck up git.

"Granger? Granger? What's your new name...Bailey?" I was burst out of my thoughts by Draco's voice

"Huh, what?" I asked. I blushed, realizing I had no idea what he'd said before.

"I asked if I should read another one, or if you want to read them by yourself?" He raised one eyebrow questioningly.

"Oh, please read another." I said, a bit eagerly.

"_The Warlock's Hairy Heart. _This one's a bit gruesome towards the end." He spoke. We continued reading till we finished the book and I climbed up to my bunk, easily falling asleep.

~End

_**Questions? Comments? Suggestions? Please Review!**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **If I was J.K. Rowling, wouldn't it be obvious?

**A/N: **To the reviewer who asked if I'd be calling Draco and Hermione by their "new" names, Yes. When they're alone they will call each other Granger and Malfoy, but when their are others it's Leo and Bailey.

* * *

Hermione's POV

I woke up the next morning, wondering where I was. I rubbed my eyes and looked around. Oh yea, I was in Dumbledore's office in 1975 or something. I got down my bunk and tried to find a clock to see what time it is. I felt like it was pretty late but going back in time messed up my personal clock. 10 am? Shouldn't we have been awaken by Dumbledore by now?

I went back over to the bunk, noticing a flash of red hair on the bottom bunk. I shook my head; I almost mistook Malfoy for Ron. Could this get any weirder? I tried to wake him, by shaking him.

"Mom, ten more minutes." He murmured. I stifled a laugh. I shook him a bit more,"Mo-oom I need my beauty sleep." I choked on my laughs. I shook him even harder when his eyes finally opened.

"The bloody hell mom- Who are you and what are you doing in my room!" He shouted. I collapsed in a laughing fit.

"It's me Malfoy, remember? Granger? The mudblood?" I said, still laughing.

"Funny, I didn't recognize you without your mess you call hair. Can't I sleep longer?" I shook my head. He grumbled and got out of his bed.

"I didn't recognize you with red hair."

"I still have red hair? I thought that was some twisted nightmare." He rubbed his eyes and fixed his robes. Luckily our robes weren't all messed up from sleeping in then.

"To the Great Hall for breakfast?" I asked ignoring his comment.

"Yea, sure, sure." We walked in silence to the Great hall. When we got there, Malfoy started walking to the Slytherin table before I grabbed his shoulder and turned him around.

"Where are you going?" I said.

"Slytherin table? Where I usually eat?" He looked at me confused.

"Well, we're Hufflepuffs now, so get used to it, _Leo_." I said. He grumbled and followed me to our new table. Dumbledore stood up, seeing us and tapped his glass with a spoon. The simple sound pinged and a hush went over the hall.

"I have an announcement. There are two new students who will be joining us from the United States. They will be staying in Hufflepuff house as third years for a while. I ask you all to welcome Leo Johnson and Bailey Fenderson." I kicked Draco's leg underneath the table. We stood up to a giant round of applause. I smiled shyly while Draco smirked like usual.

We sat down again, suddenly overwhelmed by the number of Hufflepuff students who wanted to personally welcome us. After being greeted by at least twenty Hufflepuff members we finally Sat down and ate. I started chatting with some girls next to me while Malfoy ate in silence.

"Is he your boyfriend or something?" Asked a girl named Penny. I choked on my pumpkin juice and Draco stiffened. I drank more juice, instantly regretting the action when it only made it worse.

"Are you ok?" Asked Penny.

"Fine, fine, just went down the wrong pipe." I choked out.

"So is he your boyfriend."

"No." Coldly stated Malfoy.

"No, we're just friends." I said at the same time.

"We're not fr-" Started Malfoy. I kicked him in the shins again before he could finish his sentence.

"What he means is, we're not dating or anything. I've known Leo here since we were little, we... uh... go to the same school and our parents... work together" I lied. Malfoy laughed and received another kick. He stopped laughing.

"Why are you guys at Hogwarts?" Asked a girl with dark black hair and braces.

"We, Um are in an exchange program with our school."

"What school do you guys usually go to?" asked the same girl.

"What's today's first class? I haven't gotten a schedule yet." I ignored the question and tried to steer the conversation into a new topic. The girl with black hair looked at me strangely.

"It's Saturday..." She said.

"We just floodin in this morning, it should be late Friday where we live." Said Draco, speaking for the first time. I nodded and had a silent sigh of relief. We finished our food and Malfoy and I walked to Dumbledore's office.

"We need to have a story," I said.

"What?" He asked.

"Like if someone asks us where we are from or where we go to school again." I explained.

"Well…there's a wizard school in New York that's pretty nice. That's in America,"

"I know where New York is." I rolled my eyes.

"I wasn't saying you didn't. It's called Lunderbauls Academy for Witchcraft and Wizardry." He informed.

"Perfect."

We arrived at the office and said the password. The door opened and we went to Dumbledore's office. Before we walked the whole way up we heard voices arguing in the office.

"We didn't mean to blow up the wall! The spell was supposed to blow up the desk!" shouted a male voice. Malfoy and I stayed on the stairs and eavesdropped.

"Sirius, you're just making it worse." said another voice. Sirius? Sirius Black? The mass murderer who escaped Azkaban?

"Remus please, I got this." said a third voice. Wasn't Remus the first name of Professor Lupin?

"Professor, I apologize in advance for what James or Sirius are about to say." spoke Lupin. There was some more muffled conversation before four boys left the office, finding us on the stairs.

"Oh, you guys are the new students right?" spoke Remus, I recognized his voice. The other three boys just looked at us strangely, as if they knew we weren't supposed to be here.

"Yea, I'm Bailey, and this is Leo." I muttered.

"I'm Remus Lupin. These guys are Sirius Black, James Potter, and Peter Pettigrew all third year Gryffindors." Whoa. Harry's dad was friends with a mass murderer and our Defense against Dark arts teacher. Who knew?

"Pleasure." muttered Draco who looked like he wanted to be anywhere else in the world but here.

"Sorry, but we have to meet with Dumbledore about our… er… schedules."

"Oh, We're leaving anyway. See you guys in classes." Said Remus. James and Sirius grunted and Peter waved while they walked away.

We walked into the office and saw Dumbledore. He nodded towards the chairs in front of the desk and sat down.

"Well, Miss. Granger and Mr. Malfoy." He said.

"How'd you know my last name?" I asked.

"The time turner records showed your names and date. Miss. Hermione Granger and Mr. Draco Malfoy I presume?" We nodded," Also it seems you transported here January 23rd but today's date is September 10th, 1973."

"September? So you mean we have to sit through all our classes again!" Said Malfoy.

"Yes. Oh, and here are your schedules." He handed us two parchments. Cause we were in the same house and year, we had all the same classes. Malfoy noticed and groaned.

"I'm stuck with Granger _and _Hufflepuffs?" He muttered under his breath. I ignored his comment and so did Dumbledore.

"Miss Granger, You will be staying in dorm G8 and Mr. Malfoy, B2. Both dorms only have three other members so it won't be too different than it usually is." Malfoy rolled his eyes and I nodded.

"Well you two should be off. I've sent for two trunks to be delivered to your dorms, filled with the usual necessities." The way he was talking, you'd probably think we'd be staying for the whole year.

"I'll owl you on further developments with the time turner. You are excused." We left and made our way to the dorms. We spoke the password that was written on the parchment and stepped into the Hufflepuff common room.

I'd never been here before and by the look on his face, neither had Malfoy. The common room was so warm and opening, yellow and black everywhere. Some seven years and first years were playing cards together. A fifth year girl was helping her friend with homework. The place was so familiar but different, like going back home after a long vacation. We walked in and went on our own ways to the dorms.

I walked into my dorm and saw two girls sitting on one of the beds, one doing the other's hair. I recognized the one having her hair done as Penny from breakfast.

"I-um, is this is dorm G8?" I asked.

"Yea, are you rooming with us?!" squealed Penny.

"Yea, I think so." I said.

"Oh yay! We've only had three girls, Me, Josie, and Natasha."

"It's Tasha!" Shouted the other girl.

"It's gonna be sooo much fun!' sang Penny. She jumped off the bed and hugged me. For a small girl, Penny could sure pack a squeeze!

"Penny, don't squish her! Sorry, she's sorta hyper like 100% of the time. Bailey right?" Tasha pulled Penny off of me.

"Yea," I managed to squeak out.

"We have got to introduce you to Josie! She's at Quidditch tryouts right now, so you'll meet her later! But now to give you a makeover!" squealed Penny again. Tasha shrugged at my confused face.

Penny turned around, opened her trunk and pulled out a box. The opened it, and it expanded a bit into a makeup and hair kit.

"Now to make you faaaaaaaabulous!" she shouted.

Uh-Oh

Draco's POV

I walked to my new dorm in Hufflepuff. God it was so weird, being in Hufflepuff. They were so outgoing and nice. It annoyed me. Especially the fact that my parents were in their teens could be making out right now. Ick.

Did I have to be stuck with Granger out of all people? She acts like this is fun, probably thinking it's some sort of 'learning experience'. But if there was anything I learned from my father, keep your friends close and your enemies closer. If I wanted to go back soon, I'd have to be nice to the mudblood. The idea made me gag, but really all I needed is to ignore her.

I dunno why I'd read her that book, I just felt like I had to. I read it in different voices, like my mom always did when I was younger. I felt weird when she climbed back up the ladder to her bunk, sort of wishing it wasn't over.

I ran my hand through my hair, my bloody ginger hair. God, I'm freaking Weasley, hanging out with Granger and my hair. I opened the door to the dorm, which had four boys who were yelling about quidditch.

"Hey, It's the exchange student!" shouted a loud brown haired boy.

"Yea, Apparently i'm staying with you guys." I said coldly.

"Is that bad?" Asked a boy with dirty blonde hair.

Yes. "No," I shouldn't make any enemies according to Granger 'or else your Slytherin side will show' she said. I rolled my eyes at that fact. 'My only side is my Slytherin side, I don't do Hufflepuff' I'd said back.

"Cool. Your bed is this one." Said the first boy. I went and sat down on the bed and listened to their conversation, ignoring them when they said my new name. Granger wants me to not make enemies, but she didn't say I had to make friends.

~End

_**Questions? Comments? Suggestions? Please Review!**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: **H-A-R-R-Y P-O-T-T-E-R What does that spell? HARRY POTTER! What don't i own? HARRY POTTER!

**A/N: **Started sports so that + school = less updates. In reply to _**MarineAstriella's **_review, you'll just have to wait and see *evil laugh*.

* * *

Hermione's POV

Penny had somehow made my hair somewhat attractive I do have to say so myself. I usually wore my hair in it's puffy glory but with Dumbledore's spell it was the same boring shade of brown, just unpuffy and straight. But Penny had made it all wavy and somehow longer than it was before, probably with a spell. It rested on my upper-back now, not my shoulders. It seemed to glow and it looked amazing. I had to remind myself that it wasn't really my hair, but really Bailey Fenderson's. Still, it was attached to my head.

"This eyeshadow would look amazing with your eyes Bail!" Penny shouted while pointing to a reddish brown eyeshadow. She was working on my face now and had taken a liking to calling me Bail. I nodded, not really knowing about what color would go with what. Tasha was on her bed reading a book (my kind of fun) and Josie had came from Quidditch tryouts and was taking a shower.

While she was applying my makeup, I studied Penny. She was on the shorter side, probably almost five feet but not quite by a few inches. She had curly red hair sorta like mine usually, except it had curls in all the right places and it went from dark red on her head to lighter ends. She had freckles on her nose and light blue eyes. She was the spitting image of Ginny, except Ginny would never wear much makeup.

Tasha, had light brown skin, hazel eyes, and gorgeous black hair that went to her hips. She had light blue glasses and pink braces that caught the sun's glow through the window, making reflections around the room. Josie had short blonde hair that was cut in a cut with bangs that rested over her dark brown eyes.

"Here you go! You look amazing!" Penny handed me a mirror and I gasped. I looked nothing like myself. She'd put this pink lip gloss that made my lips seem fuller and tamed my messy eyebrows. The most amazing thing where my eyes. Dumbledore must've changed the color and I hadn't noticed till now. They were a shade of green that could outrival Harry's. God, with black hair and glasses, I could be Harry's twin sister! Penny had applied the dark red mascara which made my green eyes brighter and applied some mascara making my eyelashes longer.

"Wow, I…" I started.

"I know! I'm a miracle worker aren't I! No offence." I brushed the comment off.

"Your turn Jose?" Penny asked Josie who had just stepped out of the bathroom.

"Hell no." She stated.

"It's impossible Pen. Don't even try." spoke Tasha from her book.

"One of these days! Mark my words." Tasha giggled when Penny dramatically collapsed on her bed.

"You guys up for lunch?" Asked Josie.

"Yea sure." I said. The others got up and I was about to lead the way when Penny stopped me.

"You're not gonna wear that are you! Why would you wear your school robes on the weekend!?" she shouted.

"I… Uh.." How was I gonna explain that I didn't have any clothes that weren't robes here? I opened the trunk Dumbledore had made. Sure enough, there were some casual clothes in the trunk. I pulled out a pair of jeans and a purple sweater that I recognized. Mrs. Weasley had made it for me, except it had a gold "H" stitched into it. Now it had a gold "B" on the back. My eyes watered and I realized how much I really missed my friends.

I slipped out of my uniforms and into my clothes, somehow not getting my hair messed up and makeup smudged. The others were already changed so we headed our way to the Great Hall. I looked for Malfoy, hoping he didn't go to the Slytherin table. Luckily I found him next to some more Hufflepuff boys. They were talking and he was more ignoring them then listening.

I sat next to him and my roommates. When I slid next to him, he looked at me and his eyes grew wide. I shrugged and started to eat. I talked with Tasha about classes, and had her "explain" to me about how the schedule worked. I could see Malfoy's silver eyes flashing to me every few minutes. It was annoying, he should just talk to the boys if he had nothing to do.

I shot him a glare and he stared into his pumpkin juice. He grunted and excused himself from the table, going back to the common room probably.

"What's with Leo? He didn't talk at all." Asked Josie. I shrugged again and looked at the direction he walked in questioningly.

"He's sorta shy…?" I said but it sounded more like a question then a answer.

"He's kinda cute." Said Penny. I looked at her in shock.

"What? You don't like him do you?" she asked.

"For the last time, I'm not romantically involved with Mal-Leo. We're just… friends." I stumbled out.

"Ok, then there's a chance for me!" squealed Penny.

I rolled my eyes in amusement,"He's all yours Pen." I said. She giggled and I felt a tap on my shoulder. I wiped around, seeing who it was.

"Er- Hi, I'm Sirius from earlier, And I just.. uh… wanted to say… welcome to Hogwarts!" shouted one of the black haired boys from earlier today. He was shifting his weight from foot to foot awkwardly, but held a confident face. This was the man who sold out Harry's parents to Voldemort?

"Oh… Thanks" I said. He quickly went back to the Gryffindor table and sat down with the other boys from earlier. I turned back to my roommates. Penny had a giant grin on her face while Tasha and Josie were trying to look serious.

"Omg! That's Sirius Black! He's like one of the cutest boys in our year! And he talked to you!" squealed Penny. She looked like she was gonna explode with glee

"Yea, so?" I said calmly.

"He never gets worried around girls! Unless he likes them!" nudged Tasha. I blushed and looked at my plate.

"Or if he's scared of them." Said Josie. She blew her bangs out of her face and grinned.

"He barely knows you, so he probably isn't scared of you. So that means he likes you!" Sang shouted Penny.

"God, Pen tell the whole Great hall will you?" muttered Josie.

"Sorry. You've been here for a day and you already have a guy after you! How do you do it!" Penny asked. I had no idea. Back home I never got the attention of boys, other than Harry and Ron. But they were my friends, so they really didn't count.

"I dunno." I muttered.

"We've lots of classes with Gryffindor, so you'll be able to see him!"

"Great." I said sarcastically. If only they knew what he was like in ten somthing years.

* * *

Draco's POV

I'd went with the guys to the Great hall, trying not to run into anybody I could possibly know. I sat down at the table and started eating. Luckily Hufflepuff table was right next to Slytherin, so I could easily spot my parents.

My dad was eating and chatting with a younger boy. He had greasy black hair and if I was right, was my godfather Severus Snape. A few people over I could see a teen girl who looked like aunt Bella, and the blonde girl next to her must be my mom. I shuddered, It was to weird to be alive when my parents were teens. Granger got it lucky, her parents somewhere in the muggle world.

Speaking of Granger here she was now. She sat down next to me and turned to me. I felt my jaw drop a bit but I stopped myself. She was bloody gorgeous. She had somehow fixed her hair to be wavy and light, and had on some make up which made her face glow. I bit my tongue in anger, realizing what I'd just thought. I tried to control myself, but I kept sneaking glances at her. She was talking with some of the girls about makeup and other girl stuff.

One time she looked at the same time I did and gave me the evil eye. I dunno why, but I just stormed off to my dorm, not wanting to make a fool out of myself. It was like total opposites, she became pretty and I became a Weasley. I didn't really want to tell Granger but I was really homesick. I missed my friends and even sorta missed teasing Potter and Weasley. Seeing my parents only made it worse, nobody should have their privacy intruded like this.

I wonder if time is going on without us back there. Would anybody notice is missing? Granger's friends might, and having her and I disappear together would really anger my father and worry my mother. I ran a hand through my hair, cursing this whole scenario.

* * *

Hermione's POV

After dinner I went to the common room by myself. The other girls had disappeared, leaving the "new student" alone. Luckily I knew the way. At the portrait that leaded to the common room was Malfoy.

"I, uh… forgot the password." He muttered to the ground.

"Couldn't quite catch that." I smirked.

"I don't remember that password…." He grumbled.

"What was that?" I played around with him. He cussed under his breath.

"What's the bloody password?" He asked.

"Beg." I grinned.

"Pardon?" He took a step back.

"Beg for the password." I smiled evilly.

"Malfoys do not beg." He frowned.

"Well you will or else you'll be out here till someone else comes."

"Can I have the password?" He asked.

"Ok, I'm going to the library now." I turned around before he grabbed my arm.

"Can I _please_ have the password? I've been here for nearly an hour!" I rolled my eyes. Dinner wasn't even an hour long. I shook off his arm, but his grip only tightened.

"Well, since you said please, the password is leviosa." He nodded and let go of my arm and I went off my way to the library. I was around the corner when I heard his voice.

"Leviosa. Leviosar. LeVIosa. LEviosA. This isn't bloody working! Hermi-Whatever your name is! Get back here!" I ran to a staircase with him close behind. The staircase moved before I got on, trapping me at a dead end.

"What's the damn password?" He asked, getting really close to me, almost pushing me against the wall. He looked ready to kill, probably pissed that I'd tricked him.

"It's gillyweed." I muttered. He looked me straight in the eye, and for a split second I saw his blonde hair again and the same silver eyes. Then they flashed back to his red and darker blue eyes. He grumbled off. I smirked. This was too easy. By the time he got to the room, I was already too far to hear him.

* * *

**~End**

**Questions? Comments? Suggestions? Review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter isn't mine, but everything that isn't cannon is probably mine.

**A/N**: Sorry for the long wait, I've just had no good ideas for this story.

Hermione's POV

My hair had turned frizzy again, not as bad as it usually is, but still a mess. Oh well, some things can't be changed. I walked into my Potions class the next morning, which we had with Gryffindor. I sat down at an empty table by myself. I looked around the room, spotting a very unamused Malfoy sitting next to Penny, who was saying a millions words per second from the looks of things.

"Oh...Hi. That's my spot." I turned and saw a Gryffindor boy, Sirius Black.

"Sorry, I'll move." I stood up and started to pack my things.

"No, no, It's ok. I sit at this table by myself, so I can sit here." He sat down on the chair next to me.

"Are you sure? I can move somewhere else."

"No, It's fine." He spoke.

"Who's this Sirius?" Asked the boy on my right who'd just sat down. I recognized him as James Potter, or Harry's dad. The two looked so alike, I had to bite my tongue so I wouldn't call him Harry.

"New girlfriend?" he asked. I felt myself blush, and I saw Sirius grin.

"Not yet." He said. I blushed even more.

"She's the exchange student James." Muttered the dirty blonde boy next to him, Remus, who was reading through his potions textbook.

"Sorry. Just assumed." He winked at Sirius.

The short brown haired boy I saw with the three earlier came in the room and walked up to the table I was at. Sirius shot him a look and the boy walked over to the back and sat by himself at a empty table.

"I thought you said you sat here by yourself?" I asked Sirius.

"Peter won't mind." He said. Some friend.

"Are you sure?" I asked again.

"You ask a lot of questions. Yes I'm sure." He smiled.

"Sorry." I mumbled.

"No need. You are in Hufflepuff, it's kinda your nature too. Can I call you Bail?" He leaned his chair back so it was only it's back legs.

"Sure... You're gonna tip over if you continue doing that." I flipped through the textbook, wanting him to stop talking so I could focus in class. He grinned and kept talking, even though Slughorn had began class.

Malfoy walked past our table for some reason and I saw him smirk mischievously. I heard a high pitched scream and turned to look at whatever was the matter. The scream was from Sirius, who was shaking his leg as if something was on it. The whole class looked at him as if he'd gone mental. There was absolutely nothing on him that I could see. Then he screamed bloody murder and started shaking his head and started to run around the classroom.

"GET IT OFF ME!" He screamed. Professor Slughorn sighed and waved his wand. Sirius stopped running and turned bright red.

"Ten points for disrupting class Mr. Black. And That will be fifteen points from Hufflepuff Mr. Johnson." Professor Slughorn announced. I laughed and saw that Malfoy looked normal, probably not realizing he'd gotten caught. Then he noticed that most the class was laughing at him and shrank in his seat a bit. Slughorn got the class back under control and taught the lesson.

* * *

Draco's POV

I was still pissed at Granger for keeping me out of the common room. I felt kinda stupid for even believing her in the first place. Luckily for me, I walked to the bathroom the second time and when I came back, a couple other students were there and I went inside with them.

The Hufflepuff common room was a strange place. It was big and warm, and had a homey look to it. The Slytherin common room was in the dungeons and part was under the lake, so it was a more gloomy place. The common rooms apparently matched the houses attitudes. I bet Ravenclaw's room was basically a library.

Anyway, I'd somehow managed to sit next to Granger's annoying redhead friend. Why are all her friends annoying redheads? The girl couldn't stop talking and obviously couldn't take a hint that I wanted her to shut up.

"So you're Leo, right?" She asked. I just grunted in reply.

"I'm Penny! I usually sit alone here, but you are welcome to sit with me! This is Tasha and Josie and we're Bailey's roommates." She pointed to a caramel skinned girl behind us who had her nose in a book-reminds me of someone-and a girl with short blonde hair who just rolled her eyes. Penny kept talking about a mile a minute about everything known to man while I tried to keep myself awake.

I looked around the room and saw Granger sitting with the boys we saw earlier. She was reading a textbook-shocking I know- while the boy next to her was babbling about something while leaning back in his chair. An idea popped into my mind and I walked over to the ingredient shelf and grabbed something that we needed for the potion we were working on.

On my way back, I muttered a spell at the boy's back that I'd learned to use on Weasley. On command, They boy stood up and shrieked in a very girly manor as he saw the giant spider. The rest of the class was unable to see it, only Him and I. I walked back as it crawled up his body and rested on his head. I saw Granger mouth something I couldn't understand, so I just nodded.

"Ten points for disrupting class Mr. Black. And That will be fifteen points from Hufflepuff Mr. Johnson." Slughorn pronounced.

I smiled to myself that I'd gotten away with it and someone else had gotten the blame. Then I realized, I was Mr. Johnson now. I felt myself flush a bit with embarrassment, something very un-Malfoy like for me to do. Everyone was laughing at me, except for the boy who I did the spell on. I looked at Granger and saw her laughing as well. Traitor.

* * *

Hermione's POV

When class was over we had a ten minute break to get to our next class. We had Transfiguration with Slytherin. I could tell things were gonna be interesting. I missed having extra classes, but it also felt reliving. I liked Slughorn and enjoyed having Potions class without losing points for doing everything right.

I waited outside the potions room while everybody else left. Finally Malfoy and my friends walked out, him looking like he'd rather be on a different planet right about now. I shot him a look and he just shrugged. Penny and the others said they'll meet us in class and went a different way.

"What was that for?" I asked him while we walked to class.

He shrugged,"You looked bored and the guy was asking for it. Besides, you thought it was funny."

"I think it was just plain mean." I said.

"Standing up for him? He's a mass murderer." He repled.

"Maybe we could change that." I responded.

"You're the one who said we couldn't mess up the future."

"But this is for a good reason. Sirius could've been a really good guy." Malfoy looked at me, a shocked expression on his face.

"You don't fancy him back, do you?" He asked me.

"What? No way! I mean...He's 30 something! He's only a couple years younger then your parents." I shouted, blushing.

"But he is our age now." He raised his eyebrows.

"Can we not talk about this." I muttered, rubbing my temples.

"Speak of the devil…" He muttered. I turned around, Sirius and his friends were talking nearby. I blushed a bit, hoping they didn't hear our conversation.

"Hey, Johnson!" shouted Sirius, who ran up to us and looked Malfoy straight in the eye.

"You have some nerve! Making me look like a fool like that!" He snarled. Malfoy just crossed his arms and looked down on Sirius, even thought Sirius was about an inch taller.

"Sirius, calm down. It was just a spider." Remus brushed his hair out of his face and rolled his eyes.

"Still! You're lucky that you're just an exchange student, because you'd never survive your way to seventh year with me around! I have the right mind to make sure you never cross me again!"

"I didn't think you had a mind at all." muttered Malfoy. I stomped on his foot and he winced.

"What did you say?" growled Sirius. He lunged for Malfoy, but was stopped by Remus.

Remus sighed and used a spell on him which made him stop in mid air,"Sorry about him. He doesn't think before he moves."

"Where did you learn that spell from? We're a group, you see. The Marauders. Most awesome and attractive pranksters in all of Hogwarts history." Asked James.

"Great to know." muttered Malfoy,"Now if you mind, I'll be off my way." He started walking away when James grabbed his arm.

"I'm not done. This is an informal invitation to join us. You could be a great addition." He asked grinning. Sirius looked ready to murder James

"James Potter, I will _kill_ you if you say another word." Sirius said, still stuck.

"James, you can't just invite every person you see. That's how we got stuck with Peter" said Remus. Peter looked up, but didn't say or do anything like usual.

"I think i'll have to pass." replied Malfoy.

"What? Are you absolutely sure about that? This is one of the most biggest decisions you'll ever make." Asked James.

"Yea, right. Thanks, but I'd rather waste my time some other way. C'mon." Malfoy nudged me and started walking to our next class. I shrugged at the boys and followed.

"You'll be sorry!" Shouted James. We ignored them and went to our rooms.

"Blockheads. The whole lot of them. Except Lupin. Anyone with the right mind to hex that idiot must be a genius." Malfoy grunted. I couldn't help but laugh.

~End


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N:** Sorry for not posting for about a month! I hopefully will be updating more but with the holidays approaching that will be difficult. Also, sorry if there are weird spaces, I've switched from google docs to word cause my stuff wasn't saving. Enjoy!

* * *

Hermione's POV

It had been a week since we came here, and we were adjusting as best as we could. Well I was, I don't know about Malfoy. The git wouldn't even talk to people unless he had to.

Transfiguration was about to start so I sat down in my spot next to Tasha. Josie had been willing to sit with a Slytherin boy so I could sit next to her. McGonagall was grading papers on her desk before class started in a couple minutes. Somehow, Penny had managed to sit next to Malfoy again, and he looked somewhat interested with what she was saying this time. And-put this down for the record books- he was actually talking back! At least that's what it seemed like.

Nearby our table sat Josie and the Slytherin boy who was no other then my future potions professor, Snape. The two were surprisingly hitting it off, chatting about quidditch it seemed like. I'd never met someone who liked quidditch so much before Josie. She liked quidditch more then Harry _and _Ginny combined.

McGonagall stood up and cleared her throat and the class grew quiet.

"Good afternoon students." She said clearly.

"Good afternoon professor." We replied as a class.

"Today we will be reviewing Animagi. I hope you all have done your homework?" Most of the class nodded and pulled their homework out except for a few exceptions. I had done the homework and so had Malfoy apparently. That guy was full of surprises today.

Class went on without a hitch; and-even I had to admit- it was quite dull. I went back to the common room with my dorm mates during our free period and attempted to do homework while Penny bugged Josie.

"You don't like him do you?" Asked Penny.

Josie blushed, "No, no way. He's just nice." She fidgeted uncomfortably.

"Josie has a cruuuush! Josie has a cruuuush!" Penny sang.

"We're just friends! He's a Slytherin for merlin's sake! And he has a thing for Evans!" Josie defended.

"That doesn't mean you can't like him." Penny teased.

"Pen, back off. You're making her upset." Tasha said, looking up from her book.

"Besides, it's not like you don't have a crush!" Josie defended.

"At least my guy's cute! Right Bailey?" She asked. I wasn't really paying attention to their conversation and couldn't care less.

"Uh-huh," I hadn't heard the whole question; so maybe agreeing with her would make them be quiet.

"Ohmygosh, you _do _like him?" She asked.

"Wait, what? Who?" I looked up from my homework.

"Leo of course!" She squealed.

"For the last time, I don't like him. We've been...friends for too long." I lied. Well I lied about the last part, not the first.

"Sure, sure." She said.

"Can we not talk about me?" I asked.

"She's in denial!" sang shouted Penny, "If you like him, I can stop liking him for you! It's like a book! Boy and girl are friends, girl likes guy but denies it, boy gets friend zoned, boy and girl realizes their feelings for each other and mwah!" She made a weird kissing noise and I groaned.

"Penny _stop_ it. She doesn't like Leo, end of story" Tasha warned.

"You know what? You're right Tash!" Penny exclaimed.

"Tell me something I don't know." Tasha joked.

"Bailey doesn't like Leo..." She started.

"Yes, I don't. Don't with a capital D." I stated.

"She likes Sirius! And he likes her, obviously!" She giggled.

"Penny for the love of merlin, Stop. It." Josie spoke up from her bed.

"Yes, this whole conversation is about Josie and Severus, not Bailey." Tash grinned.

"Yes, exactl- wait what?" Josie exclaimed.

"Natasha Angel Parker, if you say another word…" Josie threatened. Penny threw a pillow at Josie and the three of them giggled.

"Can you guys just be quiet? I'm trying to study!" I snapped.

"Sorry." giggled Josie, "Well I got to get to practice, have fun studying." Josie grabbed her broom while fumbling her hair into a ponytail. She ran out of the room before we could even say bye.

"Maybe now we can get some work done." muttered Tasha. I nodded in agreement.

"You guys are booooring." Penny sighed.

"No, we're just serious about our work. Right Bailey?" said Tasha. I nodded again.

"Finally, a roommate that is somewhat serious about school work! Where have you been all my life?" Tasha joked.

Oh, you know. About 20 years in the future. But I didn't say that out loud of course.

"You're still boring. Let's get to know you Bailey." Penny spun in a circle and plopped down on my bed.

"I'm in the middle of something." I muttered

"We should take a break. Why not." Tasha got up and stretched.

"I thought you were on my side." I fake pouted. Tasha grinned.

"C'mon please? We'll answer the questions as well." Penny said, with a flip of her red hair.

"Please? Pretty Please?" She asked.

I sighed, "Only if you let me get work done later?"

"Sure!" She squealed.

"Fine, this report is confusing me anyway." I muttered. I moved my stuff over and leaned on the wall that my bed was adjacent to.

"First, what's your name?" Penny asked.

"Bailey Fenderson." I stated.

"Middle name?" Tash asked.

"Bailey Jane Fenderson." I said. I used my real middle name cause I'd always remember it.

"Natasha Angel Parker," said Tasha.

"Penelope Smith. No middle name." Penny finished.

"Birthday?"

"September 19, 1979," I said without a second thought.

"1979? What? Are you from the future?" Penny giggled.

"Oh, I...uh… mean 1959. Slip of the tongue," I lied.

"Mine's March 15th." Said Penny.

"August 4th." replied Tasha.

"You guys are both fourteen! I'll probably never turn 14," Penny grumbled.

"March isn't that far away." I said.

"At least you aren't Jose. Her birthday is in July." Tash laughed.

"Whatever. So tell us about yourself. What makes you you Bail. What makes Baily Fenderson interesting." Penny smiled.

"Oh gosh, where do I begin?" I joked. I wasn't joking though; I had no idea what to say. Then I remembered I wasn't _me_. I was Bailey Fenderson. Maybe Bailey liked to do things that I didn't. Maybe she could do things that I couldn't do. I was like an author; I could change anything I wanted about her, since I am her. She isn't some bookish Gryffindor girl who was friends with Harry Potter. Maybe she's a popular and trendy Hufflepuff that enjoys reading and studying as well.

"Well…"

Draco's POV

I walked into Transfiguration and sat down on my seat. I leaned back in my chair and waited for class to start or something interesting to happen. Just as I sat down, Granger's friend Penny sat down and started talking to me. Surprise surprise. I sighed and listened.

She was talking about Quidditch for some reason, and it was fairly interesting. To her great delight I chatted with her. It was hard though; most of the broom models I've ridden haven't been invented. And some of my favorite players are still in school. Some of them are still in _this _school. It was quiet a scare when I saw the fifteen-year-old version of my favorite quittitch player, Brendan Westerly.

Class started and McGonagall just talked about Animagi the whole class. Nothing interesting happened, to my great disappointment. What's the point of going back in time if I don't see anything interesting that happened in the past? Not that anything super interesting happens in a classroom at Hogwarts, but I don't know.

After class I walked to the common room with a few of my roommates. One boy-Jason or something like that-was showing the other two a chocolate frog card of Dumbledore.

"He's _super_ rare guys, And I have 3," He said smugly. One boy's jaw dropped and I could see jealously in his expressions. The other just rolled his eyes in disbelief. Jealous Hufflepuffs. What a sight to see.

"He's not that rare, I have 5." I muttered.

"I bet you do," said Jason.

"You have seven?" Said one boy in awe. I nodded and Jason rolled his eyes.

"You believe him?" muttered Jason.

"You don't?" Said the third boy.

"If you do, show us." Jason said and crossed his arms. We had arrived at the common room entrance.

"I-uh…. don't have them here," I said, realizing that they were back at home. In the future.

"Yea, I bet you just forgot them at home." Jason rolled his eyes once again, "He's just lying guys. Trying to get attention."

We went into the dorm that I shared with Jason and two other boys. Jason was ignoring me now, probably didn't like a lying Hufflepuff. Or just jealous. I scanned the room for something to do. I saw the two trunks that were by my bed and opened mine, trying to find a quill to write with.

To my surprise, next to the quills was a stack of chocolate frog cards. No, _my_ chocolate frog cards. I smirked and picked up the five Dumbledore cards. I got up and showed the boys the cards.

"Is this proof for you Jason?" I said proudly.

"Jordan," He corrected.

"Yea, sorry." I could care less really.

"Well maybe you weren't lying. Sorry for doubting you." I could swear the apology sounded sarcastic. Jordan walked the room with one of the boys following him. I looked at the one who didn't leave, who was shaking his head.

"He gets so jealous over the silliest things." He sighed.

"You guys close friends?" I asked.

"Nah, he's my brother." He answered, "Fraternal twins. I got all the looks and the brains and he got everything else." He grinned.

"I didn't quite catch your name?" I asked.

"Matthew. But I mostly go by Matt." He said with a nod of his head.

"Leo." I said, realizing how lame that must've sounded. He probably already knew 'my' name but he didn't comment on it.

"You got any more?"

"I got a couple." I said.

"Want to trade?" He asked.

"Only if your cards are good enough," I joked.

He smiled, "Well, Leo, get ready for the best cards around."

I could get used to this guy.

Hermione's POV

After dinner I made a decision. It had been a week; the time turner was probably fixed by now. I had to go see Dumbledore to see.

I saw Malfoy out of the corner of my eye, and I promised my friends to meet them later.

"Leo! Wait a minute." I shouted. He turned around and I caught up.

"What do you want?" He grumbled.

"Meet me in the common room at eleven." I said quickly.

"What for?" He asked.

"To meet with Dumbledore,"

"Why?"

"To see if the time turner is fixed." I snapped.

"What if he isn't there?" He stated.

"Then we come back tomorrow." I sighed.

"What if we get caught?" He asked.

"Relax, we won't get caught." I hoped. He opened his mouth to say something but he must've changed his mind.

"I'll see you tonight." I said, about to leave.

"Are you sure we just can't go now?" He asked.

"It would be better later, someone else might be meeting with him. Look, I've thought this all through." He rolled his eyes.

"'Course you have." He muttered.

"What's that supposed to mean?" I snapped. He said nothing.

"I'll see you later." I sighed.

Hermione's POV

After the others were asleep, I slipped out of the room, still dressed in in my school robes. I waited in the common room for Malfoy, worried he had forgotten and went to sleep. I was not going to Dumbledore's office alone.

Luckily he showed up a few minutes after and we made our way. I attempted to talk to him but he just got pissed after a couple questions. We were in the middle of a hallway when we heard footsteps.

"What are you two doing out so late?" Shouted a voice from behind us. Malfoy froze in his tracks at the familiar voice. I whipped around and saw Lucius Malfoy, his head boy badge glinting in the dim light of a torch.

"I said, what are you doing out so late?" He asked again, "And what's wrong with your friend?" He pointed to Malfoy, who was frozen at his father's voice.

"We're just heading to Dumbledore's office-" I started.

"This late? Yea, right." He grumbled, "Do I know you from somewhere?"

"We're the new exchange students," I gulped.

"No…somewhere else. Weren't you a Gryffindor before?" He questioned.

"What? No, I'm a Hufflepuff." I said quickly. Malfoy came out of his trance and turned to look at the 17-year-old version of his father.

"But... Whatever. Unless you have some real proof that you're going to Dumbledore's office, I have the right to give you guys _detention_ in the forbidden forest." Lucius sneered.

I knew for a fact that none of the prefects, even the Head Boy, could give detention. But this for sure wasn't 1991. Malfoy's face turned pale-paler then usual- and I felt bad. I knew his dad was pretty strict from what I've seen. He was also scared, I was sure of it. The forbidden forest was not a fun place for detention. In first year, he basically ran screaming out of the forest.

I'd heard a rumor once from Paravri and Lavender, that Lucius Malfoy mistreated his son and physically hurt Draco on occasion. I didn't know if that was true but from the look in his eye, I knew Draco was scared out of his mind. I don't know what came over me, but I slipped my hand into his, trying to help him calm down. Lucius smirked and I squeezed his hand.

"What is this?" A female voice said from around a corner. Lucius jumped in shock and his eyes widened in horror. It was a blonde girl in Slytheirn robes. From the way both Malfoy's seemed, this must be Narsissa.

"Nothing, Nothing, just telling these two off for being up so late," Lucius stuttered, with a red flush on his face. I felt Draco's hand loosen a bit, that's when I realized how tight I he'd been holding on to my hand.

"What are _you_ doing up so late might I ask?" She asked, "It's not even your patrolling night," She crossed her arms and smirked.

"I-er was just…" Lucius muttered. Narsissa smiled and looked at Malfoy and I.

"Young love, how sweet." She said quietly, but we both heard it. At the exact same time, we let go of the other's hand and I tried my hardest not to blush. Narcissa just grinned and I fidgeted awkwardly.

"Now, why are you guys out here so late?" She asked quietly. It was a wonder why someone like her would end up marring Lucius. Speaking of Lucius, he was furiously glaring at the two of us as if he _knew_

"We're just going to Dumbledore's office…he requested us." Spoke Malfoy for the first time.

"Aren't you guys the exchange students?

"Yea," We both said at the same time

"He wanted to check up on us and see how we are doing," I lied

"So what's the problem?" She asked.

"He is the problem," muttered Draco.

"C'mon Lucius, they're new. They didn't know better."

"A rules a rule." Lucius said.

Narcissa rolled her eyes, "Ignore him. Do you two know the way to his office?" She asked.

"Yea." We said in unison again.

Narcissa chuckled, "Well, you mustn't keep the headmaster waiting." She smiled.

"Thank you mo-miss," Draco said quickly. He bolted in the direction of the office, and I followed after him.

I caught up to him and he started walking at a normal pace.

"She seems too nice to be a Slytheirn." I said.

"Shut up." He muttered. We walked to Dumbledore's office in silence.

Draco's POV

I didn't know why she wanted us to go to the office this late, why couldn't we go in the morning. I agreed just to spare myself of long and pointless argument.

"So, you actually talked to someone today," She spoke.

"Yea, and?" I muttered

"Why Penny? Why not talk to one of the other boys?" She asked.

"Is it against the law to talk to her?" I snapped.

"No, no, I just assumed…" She started.

"Assumed what?"

"Well, she's kind of into you."

"I noticed," I rolled my eyes

"Well, do you like her back?"

"Does it matter if I do?"

"No…"

"Fine, you got me. I'm mad for her and believe we should run off and get married at age 14. We can have little redhead babies and I'd stay and the past and I'd make sure that my kids would be friends with my future self," I joked.

"Seriously."

"Yes, that's the honest to god truth. I'm not even lying." She shut up after that, thank _god._

We must've been pretty close to the office before we heard a noise and a loud voice. It just had to be father. It had to. It was as if the world hated me.

And better yet, he was mad. At me. And Granger but mostly me. I froze and tried to ignore his yelling but it hurt. I started to panic, trying not to lose my cool like I usually did around him.

He was yelling at Granger and it sounded like he remembered seeing the two of us when we first got here. I had to face my fear and I turned to look my father straight in the eyes.

He threatened to give us detention in the forbidden forest, and my breath caught in my throat. I felt Granger's hand in mine, and I felt myself holding hers back tightly. I tried to get in control of my emotions at the moment and I wished that my mother were here.

"What is this?" As if on cue, my mother walked around the corner. I sighed a silent sigh of relief and released my grip a bit. My mother yelled at father for a minute until my dad was turning bright red.

"Young love, how sweet," She muttered under her breath. I still heard it and instantly dropped Granger's hand. I considered wiping it on my robe, but I knew the sweat on my hand was mostly mine.

"Now, why are you guys out here so late?" She asked.

"We're just going to Dumbledore's office…he requested us." I lied calmly.

"He's the problem," I mumbled.

"C'mon Lucius, they're new. They didn't know better."

"A rules a rule." He said arrogantly.

Narcissa rolled her eyes, "Ignore him. Do you two know the way to his office?" She asked.

"Yea."

Narcissa chuckled, "Well, you mustn't keep the headmaster waiting." She smiled.

"Thank you mo-miss," I stammered. I continued our way to the headmaster's office, trying not to embarrass myself any more.

"She seems to nice to be a Slytheirn." Granger said after we were out of their earshot.

Something inside of me felt off, a bit changed. I don't know if it was this whole mess, or just cause she held my hand. But I felt myself kind of… hating her less. She wasn't herself really, out alter egos were taking over. I didn't feel like calling her mudblood or anything, cause I really wasn't myself. And she wasn't her. I had no idea what was going on in my head right now, but I all really wanted was to go home.

And to hold Granger's hand again.

"Shut up." I said out loud to myself.

**~End**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: **Merry early Christmas! And to those who don't celebrate Christmas, Happy holidays!

* * *

Draco's POV

The next morning I was not in a good mood. Dumbledore had been no help, just told us that the time turner wasn't ready, we'd have to stay put, blah blah blah. It was honestly just a waste of time.

But no, my parents had to make it much more entertaining. I must've been interesting to watch as well. Oh why did Granger had to witness that? I don't even want to think of her and her… mudbloodieness. Yes, she's just a annoying mudblood know it all Gryffindor. Why on earth did she hold my hand?

I don't think she had noticed yet, but her eyes were green now. Not brown or whatever they were before. Bright green, like Potters. For a second at the… scene, I swear they flickered back to their usual brown color for a second.

I had to admit, she looked nice. But it wasn't her. It was someone she had to be. Under all that…Bailey she was still Hermione. If anything, the only reason why I might like-I mean stand- her is cause she's someone else.

God when did I get so…so…not like me. It was this whole new identity; it was screwing up my mind. It must've been the red hair.

Yes, the red hair was making me like mudbloods. Curse my luck.

I sighed and made my way to Potions with Matt. He was basically my only male friend- or friend in general-, though I would never tell him that. Bet Granger would be pleased to hear that I had made a friend like she so desperately wanted me too.

I slipped into my usual spot next to Penny who smiled secretly and exchanged a glance with one of the other Hufflepuff girls who were nearby. Josie I think.

"What?" I asked. She motioned to one of the other tables nearby. Granger was talking with her partner, Sirius, and was looking quiet flustered. Her eyes met mine for a second and I looked away.

"What?" I repeated.

"Aren't you jealous?" Penny asked.

"Of him? Why would I?" I replied, very confused at this point.

"Isn't that why you did that spider thing on him a while ago? Weren't you jealous of him talking to Bailey?" She replied.

"Uh, no." I said, hoping I didn't hesitate.

"Oh. Well, he asked her out to Hogsmeade with him." She shrugged.

"Is that so." I muttered.

"Aren't we a bit young for dating?" grumbled Josie.

"You sound just like my mother. Besides, we all know who you'd like to date," Penny nudged Josie who scowled.

"I do not like him," She replied grimly. The two of them started arguing about weather or not Josie liked "him". Girls.

"Quit it, class is starting." muttered the Gryffindor girl on the other side of Josie. Josie and Penny shut their mouths and focused their attention to Slughorn.

I felt someone poking my shoulder so I turned around. Some Gryffindor boy was handing me a note. I toke it and looked around the room to make sure Slughorn wouldn't catch me. I looked behind me at Granger to see if it was from her. She met my eyes and looked at the note and shrugged. Cautiously, I unfolded it. That's when I remembered; I should never ever ever trust Gryffindors.

As soon as I opened the piece of paper, something exploded in my face. The explosion made a loud boom noise and left me covered in a sticky pink substance that smelt like hair gel. It was all over my face and clothes and even in my hair. Usually I would've been pissed that my hair had been ruined, but I could care less now. Maybe it could get rid of the ginger color.

I tried to wipe some of it off my skin but, to my horror, it had magically turned my skin pink. I had pink skin. I moved my hands to my hair and gasped when I realized the amount of goop was in it. First I had red hair, now pink?

I knew I should've been angry or annoyed, but I felt mortified. It wasn't like when I got attacked by that Hippogriff earlier in the year, I didn't feel embarrassed of how I reacted then, I just felt plain stupid. But now, I felt blood rushing down my face which must've been hidden under all the pink. The whole class had heard the explosion and had turned to face me.

Most of the Gryffindor boys were laughing and even a few Hufflepuff ones. The girls from both houses looked startled and a few amused. I looked to the right and saw a very surprised Penny, who had didn't have a trace of pink goop or pink anything on her.

I didn't want to turn around and look at Granger. The note was from Sirius, no doubt. Couldn't she have at least warned me? I got up and turned to face him with my wand in hand. He was ready though, with his wand in his arm. I was ready to jinx him, when I felt my wand fly out of my hand.

"That will be enough boys," He said grimly. He picked up my disarmed wand and placed it on his desk, "Twenty points from both houses," A few students groaned but Slughorn ignored it.

"Let's see here… Ms. Evans," Slughorn looked around the room and turned his focus to a redhead Gryffindor girl, "You will take Mr. Johnson here to the infirmary to get this cleaned up,"

The girl looked hesitant but she nodded, probably not wanting to disappoint the teacher. I stood up and walked into the hallway. The remaining pink goop had dissolved or something, but the pink remained. The girl followed short after.

"C'mon," I grumbled and walked towards the infirmary.

"You've been here for just a week and you already know where the infirmary is?" She asked. I didn't reply and she rolled her eyes.

"Can't I just wash the pink off?" I asked and instantly regretted asking.

"No…it's a tinguo potion. It's usually used to dye clothes or hair, but it also can dye your skin if its made a certain way. The only way your hair or skin will change back to its original color is to drink a normal potion." She recited, as if she had memorized the potion it just for this occasion. Maybe she and Granger had swamped personalities.

"A normal potion?"

"A normal potion. You know, it turns things back to it normal," She said as if it was an inside joke I didn't know. I stared blankly at her, confused.

She sighed, "Exilis remedium? It's basically an antidote potion for most small and harmless potion effects. For example, being died pink from the waist up,"

"Oh. I knew that." I actually did know the potion; I'd even made it before.

"Sorry, normal potion is what my sister calls it. She's a muggle, you see, and she thinks wizards over complicate things like spell incantation and potion names. So we make simpler names for them," She said sadly. Red hair, green eyes, mudblood with a know it all personality. She was like some strange combination of Weasel, Potter, and Granger.

"Anyway, I'm Lily. Lily Evans." She introduced, "Most Hufflepuffs don't seem to like Gryffindors, I don't really know why." She shrugged.

Wait a minute. Lily Evans aka Potter's dead mom? She did have his eyes. I mean he had hers. Not that I'd been staring at his eyes, that's just what everyone seems to say. I was doing something Potter never

"You're Leo, right? Is it short for anything? Like Leonardo or something? Or are you named after the constellation?" She asked quickly.

I stopped in my tracks. Leo was a constellation? I should've known. My mother's side of the family had a thing for naming their kids after stars or constellations. Like my name, Draco, was a constellation in the shape of a dragon of course. Now I remembered, in first year in astronomy we were going over the constellations.

We had class that day with the Hufflepuffs. It was a pretty normal day, with professor Sinistra showing us the constellations on the magically enchanted ceiling. We all had our heads arched up to look at the stars. She pointed out the stars like Polaris, the North Star, and showed us the big constellations like Ursa Major, the great bear. It was pretty interesting; I had to say for myself.

The sky shifted to a different section, and she smiled.

"This constellation, the Dragon, is a very interesting one. It's said to illustrate the Dragon killed by the Mythological hero, Hercules. It stretches around the north celestial pole and has no bright stars. Isn't that right, Draco." She looked at me when she said it and I felt my stomach flop. I knew I was named after that constellation, but the way she said it made me feel uncomfortable. She continued on with class but it wasn't the same.

"Hello?" I shook myself off and saw Lily shaking her hand in my face.

"Are you ok?" She asked.

"I'm fine." I muttered.

"Oh. Ok," She looked like she didn't believe my answer but she went with it.

"How come you don't like Sirius?" She asked randomly. I opened my mouth but I didn't know what to say.

"Is it cause he likes Bailey? Are you jealous?" She grinned.

"No." I didn't like him cause he's annoying and he's my mothers cousin and also a future murderer.

"Really?" She smirked.

"I don't like him cause he bothers…my best friend." I managed to choke out. It sounded exactly what someone who was jealous would say.

"Right. Anyway, It wasn't him who sent you the note."

"How do you know?" I questioned.

"If I know anything about Sirius and the others, is that none of them have any brains. Remus is the exception. But they are very 'serious' about their pranking." She stopped for a moment, like she just realized her pun.

"Anyway, someone did the spell on Sirius once last year, and they never do pranks twice or pranks that happen to them. And also, a tinguo potion is a bit out of their league. They usually use spells and charms."

"Are you friends with them?" I asked.

"Sort of." She shrugged.

"If Sirius didn't do it, then why was he pointing his wand at me?" I said in disbelief.

"I dunno, you were pointing yours at him, maybe it was reflexes. I mean, if a pissed pink boy pointed his wand at me, I'd do the same." She had a point, but I didn't want to believe her. I wanted a reason to hate Siruis.

"Then who gave me the note?" I muttered.

"Jordan Wright." She stated.

"What?"

"I said, Jordan Wright. Hufflepuff boy, light brown ha-," She started.

"I know who he is. " I snapped, "How do you know?"

"I saw him give the note to someone and they passed it along. It got around the room pretty quickly. He gave it to Hunter, who gave it to Isabel, who gave it to Bea, who gave it to Matthew, who gave it to Grayson-" She began.

"Ok I get it." I interrupted again.

"He was the one who did it to Sirius, maybe he has a supply of the potion or something." She explained. But wouldn't that mean h

"Oh look, we're here. Should I come in or just wait out here?" She asked.

"You can just stay here, "I muttered.

"Ok, just ask the lady there, Madam Pomfrey, for a exilis remedium potion."

"I know who she-" I started but stopped quickly. I wasn't supposed to know who she is, "Thanks." She nodded and I went inside the infirmary.

Draco's POV

After I drank the potion, my skin and hair started to return to their normal colors. My hair was still red to my disappointment, but at least my skin wasn't pink. The potion tasted sort of like water, but not good water-sort of like toilet water. Not that I've drank that-just a hunch.

I walked outside and found Lily sitting nearby at the end of the hall. She was quiet, with her hand on her chin, like she was in deep thought. I cleared my throat and she got up and brushed herself off.

"Why would Jordan want to turn you pink?" She muttered, as if figuring out would solve some important mystery.

"Dunno." I shrugged.

"Do you share a room with him?" She asked.

"Yea." I nodded

"Are you friends with his brother?" I shrugged again.

"I guess. Why do you care?" I said abruptly.

"Dunno." She said shrugged, possibly mimicking me, "Have you done anything to make him dislike you?"

"Well… I talked to him one and he got upset. But I don't think he'd hate me for having more chocolate frog cards them him." I explained to her what happened and she rolled her eyes. The look on her face said one thing, Boys.

"You must've done something else to make him upset. But what…" She bit the edge of one of her fingernails but immediately put her hand down.

"I don't know, and I could care less really." I rolled my eyes, wondering what was her deal.

"Well I care. I've always had a problem with Jordan." She spoke, but didn't explain why.

Then it dawned to me, she was friends with Sirius. This could be a trick planned by him. What did I do to Jordan anyway? Besides, I could always ask Matt to ask him.

"Well this is not your problem. I'll settle my differences with Jordan by myself." I grumbled.

"Fine then." She crossed her arms and started walking faster.

"Fine." I walked quietly behind her and didn't speak a word. I followed her back into the potions room and tried to not make eye contact with anyone.

**~End**

A/N: Exilis remedium=Small antidote, Tinguo=color


End file.
